My Cybertronian Demon
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: Sam finds a book in his late grandfather's study. As he, he never believes a word of it, so out of curiosity, and thanks to a voice, he accidently summons a demon ...then bonding said demon to him. Note: The demon is younger than Sam, human year, and is also voiced by Cry (youtube gamers and reader)
1. Chapter 1

Sam was searching through his late grandfather's study trying to look for something of interest or use to him in his work. He continues to run his fingers the many books until he stopped. He looked at the black and red book in confusing, the writing on was not english. Out of curiosity, he pulled the book from the shelf, out of all the books so far, this one was still in one piece.

Sam opened the book to the first page, able to recognize the handwriting. "This book contains my research of 'The Unknown'." Sam raised an eyebrow at this. "'The Unknown' meaning what we do not yet understand, like Mystical beings, Ghouls (Ghost and the undead), Monsters and The Magics." Sam was laughing out loud now, there was no way that his grandfather, his intelligent grandfather, believed in this. "I know this seems crazy, but this is all true. After I came here to Lily Dale I notice some weird and odd things around especially in the wood behind the house." Sam closed the book not wanting to read anymore, not wanting to be spooked from what seems to be one of his grandfathers' tales. 'Maybe he was writing a novel.' Sam nodded at the thought. "Yeah, a novel," he said aloud.

That night, Sam laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. The thought of the book he read ran through his mind. There's no way that any of that it's true, right?

 **Then why not see for yourself?**

"What?" Sam asked out loud. The voice was different, unrecognisable. It was deep, smooth and gentle to the human ear. It sent shivers down his spine.

 **Come on, it won't hurt to be sure, right?**

Sam bit his lips. 'Well, it wouldn't hurt just to be sure.' He got up from the bed and headed upstairs to his grandfather's study. He took the shelf and rested it on the desk. The back opened and the page wildly turned on their own before magically stopped on a particular page. Sam 's eyes widen in shock. "What?" He questions before feeling airflow into the room notice it was an open window.

 **Well, that was easy. Why not read this page.**

Sam shrugged his shoulders before drawing the symbol on the floor seen on the page. "I can't read this..."

 **Oitnun orter, oitnun orter.** (1)

Sam looked puzzeled. "Oitnun orter, oitnun orter, what does..."

The building began to shake causing Sam to fell back onto the floor. Sam began to scan the room in fear not know what he had done.

The house stop shaking and Sam did not waste another second to leave that room and hide under his covers until morning came.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Did you like it? Review and tell me so I continue. At least ten reviews.**

 **(1) Go to a mirror then research it. That is all. (hit for the language is in the title.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of an alarm clock rang through the room waking Sam out of his slumber. He groaned as he pulled the covers over his head to be greeted by the morning sun. Sam rubbed the sleep put of his eyes before coming in full awareness about the world around him. 'Maybe nothing happened. Maybe that was an earthquake. ' He though trying to calm himself down.

"Oh no, something happened my dear meatsack."

Sam's blood ran cold. It was that voice again, but it was not in his head this time. Sam slowly turn his head to where the voice was coming from.

The being next to him was not human, but a machine. A red and blue floating above him smiling. Sam rested himself against the wall. "Who are you?" He said in fear. 'Why did I say that? It's an it not a who.'

"Well, that's rude. I though you meatsacks where high about manners and so on." The robot said as it pouted and crossed his arms. 'Wait pout. Robots can't pout or make any sort of human expressions. How did it...?'

"I'm not a robot. Robots are mindless slaves to you meatsacks," The being hissed in slight anger before calming itself down and place a smile back on its face. "My name is Optimus Prime, a dream demon from Cybertron and the strongest being to ever live. Pleasures all yours."

'Cocky much.'

"Yeah, that's one of my many traits."

Sam looked at him in confusion. "How did you?..." He asked, but the rest of the question went flat.

"I read your mind, duh. Dream demon, being in someone's mind is basically my thing."

Sam just eyed the smiling demon in front of him in silents. So, are you going to stay in bed all day or?..." Optimus asked as he played with his thumbs.

"How do I know I could trust you?"

"Well, you're still breathing aren't you? If I wanted to kill you I would have done so."

It was silent once again in the room until a loud growl came from Sam's Stomach. Optimus laughed. "Your body's making silly noises. I'm assuming you're hungry, correct?" Sam stayed quiet making Optimus pout again.

"I promise I won't hurt you."

Sam thought for a moment before nervously getting out of bed. Optimus smiled. " See, nothing happened to you." He said before he noticed Sam had rushed out of the room. He crossed him arms. "rude much." He muttered before heard footsteps heading upstairs. Optimus' eyes widen.

"Scrap."


End file.
